


Road Trip?

by vancreep



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe, Blow Jobs, Established Relationship, Grinding, M/M, NSFW, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Road Head, Road Trips
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-06
Updated: 2014-08-06
Packaged: 2018-02-12 00:48:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2089377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vancreep/pseuds/vancreep
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I wish you would learn to drive," Erwin comments dryly. "You wouldn't be so bored... And I wouldn't be so tired."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Road Trip?

When Levi agreed to this road trip for the sake of "bonding time with the boyfriend" - Erwin's words, not his - he didn't know he'd be so bored and anxious. It was to the point where seeing a cow at a farm on the side of the road was the most exciting thing he'd see before they actually get to the motel. Then there's another drive after that, giving a total of eighteen hours in a cramped car.

 

Jesus Christ.

 

"I wish you would learn to drive," Erwin comments dryly. "You wouldn't be so bored... And I wouldn't be so tired."

 

Levi rolls his eyes, a little melodramatic for someone his age. "You'll get your sleep, old man. We have at least an hour drive to the next motel." Levi slides his finger across the screen of his phone. He's been calculating the miles and hours while Erwin was behind the wheel.

 

"Really? I was kind of looking forward to you keeping me up tonight," he suggests with an impish smirk. "Though it's cute you're concerned about me like that. I mean, if I don't get any sleep I could crash the car-" Erwin swerves the wheel slightly, making Levi jump and hold on to the dashboard. "-And then we'll never get there."

 

"You're terrible," Levi hisses.

 

"Then what do you see in me?"

 

Levi opens his mouth to say something snarky but ends up just turning his head to look out the window, watching the trees blur by in a way that made it seem like the car was still, but everything around them kept moving. It's a familiar feeling that he only gets when he's with Erwin.

 

"Levi?"

 

"What?"

 

"I asked what you see in me."

 

Erwin knows that Levi would never answer this, and honestly, if Levi were to answer, Erwin would be worried.

 

 _God_ does he love this bastard in the passenger seat.

 

Erwin turns his focus to the road and smiles. This just pisses Levi off, how Erwin knows every possible way to put him in his place.

 

It's quiet after that, and Erwin thought that maybe Levi had fallen asleep but, no, Erwin had looked away from the road for less than a full second and Levi's gaze casts downwards. He was about to ask what Levi is looking at but he was shut up by Levi's hand on his thigh.

 

"What are you doing?"

 

"I have been in this car for ten straight hours. I'm getting anxious."

 

"That's no excuse-"

 

Levi shoots a quick glare at Erwin before he looks back down to the other man's crotch. "Well you want to stay awake, don't you? By the time I'm done we'll be at the hotel and you can sleep it off, nice and comfy in that piece of shit bed with scratchy sheets and smelly pillows."

 

"You're not exactly setting the right mood."

 

Instead of coming up with some witty response to that, Levi just starts to undo Erwin's belt. There was a moment where the car swerved and Levi frowns at the driver.

 

"What? You startled me," Erwin glares at Levi, who, in response, pulls out the blond's flaccid cock from his underwear. "Isn't this a little risky? I mean I could swerve and-"

 

"You're not exactly setting the right mood."

 

Erwin keeps his mouth shut.

 

"Just drive faster and let me take care of you."

 

Levi starts to move his hand, fingers wrapped around Erwin's dick to get him going. And he swears when a car drives by and the headlights shine on Erwin's face, he can see a hint of red in Erwin's cheeks. It gives Levi some pride knowing that he could make Erwin, ever composed, completely unravel just with his hand. That thought alone made Levi want to reach into his own pants.

 

Levi can tell Erwin is desperately trying to focus, and he probably should just back off out of concern for their safety, but for some reason the idea of making Erwin completely strain himself to keep his mind on the road is extremely arousing. His hand moves at such a painfully slow pace but he knows that this is exactly what Erwin likes. Levi licks his lips as he watches his fingers pulling up on Erwin's dick.

 

"You're teasing," Erwin breathes out as though he had been holding it for minutes.

 

"And you're getting hard. Jesus, look at you-" Levi applies pressure and squeezes the head of Erwin's hardening dick. "Are you that turned on right now?"

 

He could almost hear Erwin swallowing down his voice.

 

Fluid drips down from the tip, wetting Levi's fingers. His eyes never leave the sight, focusing intently on Erwin's cock while Erwin focuses intently on hurrying up to the motel so they could finish this properly.

 

But Levi has other plans and sure as hell has every intention of executing them.

 

Levi dips his head down and Erwin tries moving his hips away, but is too slow to react- Levi had already taken his cock into his mouth. Normally, Erwin would love those lips and every move they'd make, but now he just wants this to be over and done with. Levi sucks on the tip and Erwin sighs, gripping hard on the steering wheel.

 

This is going to be fun.

 

As a tease, Levi moans, his voice muffled out by Erwin's swelling cock. The driver's hand pushes down gently on Levi's head, making him go deeper.

 

“Yes, Levi, like that...”

 

Levi uses his tongue skillfully, and Erwin always thought to himself how good Levi was with his mouth, and since the first time they did something like this, Erwin had noticed that with praise, Levi does even better. He can come in seconds if Levi moved the right way.

 

But Levi takes Erwin's hand pushing him down to a different level. Levi goes down so deep that the tip of Erwin's dick hits the back of his throat and his nose presses against the wiry strands of blond hair at Erwin's pelvis, causing him to nearly choke. Erwin didn't expect it, and swerves a bit, making Levi clench his teeth slightly.

 

“Ouch-”

 

Levi brings his head up with an obscene pop to glare at Erwin, saliva and pre-cum dripping from his lips. He wipes it away with the back of his hand.

 

“That was your fault,” he snaps. “Keep both hands on the steering wheel, yeah?”

 

Erwin nods, his face flushed and his cock throbbing for more.

 

Shamelessly, Levi goes back down as if there was no interruption and sucks on Erwin's dick again. Realizing his own pants are getting suffocatingly tight, Levi undoes his belt and zipper before grabbing back on to Erwin. He could take care of himself without using his hands by grinding against the arm rest of the passenger seat.

 

Levi takes his mouth off with a shaky sigh. “You know, you're pretty big,” he smirks as he strokes Erwin slowly. “You're a mess. But it tastes good.”

 

“Just finish it,” Erwin pleads. “Finish what you started.”

 

Amused, Levi returns to what he was doing.

 

It's quiet in the car, aside from the natural sound of the road and the occasional car passing by – not to mention the positively _lewd_ wet sounds from Levi's mouth. The headlights would illuminate Erwin's face, bringing light to Erwin's features for a split second before going dark again. Levi looks up, the best that he could, just to get a glance at how absolutely beautiful Erwin is when he's hot and bothered, lips parted and scattered sighs slithering out his lips every time Levi moved his head.

 

Erwin's hand finds its way onto Levi's head again, and for a moment Levi thought he was going to be pushed down again, but was only met with sweet fingers brushing back the strands of his hair.

 

_What am I, some sort of pet?_

 

Whatever, it just spurs him on to suck harder and move his head faster. He continues to grind his hips against the seat, getting all the friction he needs. He can feel the wet spot forming in the fabric of his boxers already, and while normally he'd be embarrassed, he was too busy focusing on the rough breathing above him and the suffocating member in his mouth.

 

Suddenly the fingers in Levi's hair grip tighter, and Levi lets out a muffled groan in protest – it was a bit rough as the taste in his mouth gets more and more bitter.

 

“Levi-”

 

There wasn't much of a warning until semen fills Levi's mouth, and he controls his gag reflex to take it all in. He had to think quickly – if he hadn't let Erwin come in his mouth, they'd have an awful mess to clean up. And Levi was having none of that.

 

While he sucked Erwin dry, Levi continued to grind against the arm rest until his own orgasm passed.

 

Surprisingly, Erwin's driving never wavers, and he is actually very well composed aside from that shade of red across his face. Levi wipes his mouth and returns to his seat, going back to looking out the window into the darkness of the highway.

 

It's getting uncomfortable – obviously since Levi is sitting in his own cum – but he had grown too quiet.

 

“There's a rest stop at the next exit,” Erwin notes. “We can clean up there.”

 

Levi makes some sort of sound of approval, Erwin couldn't really tell, while the raven haired man keeps his gaze away from Erwin.

 

“Still bored?”

 

“Nope, I'm good,” Levi assures. “Still tired?”

 

“Nope. I'm good.”

**Author's Note:**

> it's 2:30 am and i spent too much time on this


End file.
